When Worlds Collide OC - Jun
History - Jun Lee= Jun Lee was a South Korean boy born in the year 2089, to a pair of mechanics working within the Lantern Society. His parents helped maintain the spacecrafts and equipment used by the Astronauts and Lanterns that ventured to other planets. They were both Astronauts themselves, but they would only exit Earth's atmosphere to repair spacecrafts, satellites or other equipment within space. Despite being such a demanding job, it wasn't a rare occupation, and so the two were paid just enough to put food on the table. They met when commissioned to make repairs to the Dyson Sphere eclipsing the Sun, a dangerous and frightening job many refused to do. Eventually the two married for convenience, and birthed their first and only son Jun Lee back home in South Korea. After finishing their repairs of the Dyson Sphere, the couple retired from being Astronauts and stayed on Earth to raise their child, instead taking up tutoring roles for young and ambitious Astronauts-in-training. However, the Lantern Society was becoming more demanding, and the acceptance rate for non-magical Astronauts was becoming lower every year. Considering that Jun's parents were too poor to afford maintaining a course in Cosmology in their college years, they were non-magical and thus couldn't train the magical Lantern Astronauts. Less non-magical Astronaut trainees turned up, and this resulted in the couple being out of a job, eventually becoming poorer. In South Korea, unlike a few other countries, Cosmology courses in college were quite expensive. Usually Cosmology potential didn't manifest until age 17, in which a college course would be mandatory if one would wish to have a legal right to perform magic. Until that age, children were taught everything about what Cosmology was, but never taught how to use it. The Cosmology college course usually lasts 4-6 years, depending on the student, school and courses. A person without the legal right to perform Cosmology would be unregistered, and not be officially called a Lantern. This makes any usage of magic illegal to them, which is punishable by a mechanical lock attached to the individual which blocks off their powers, and in some cases leads to imprisonment. After losing most of their students, Jun's parents tried to get more Astronaut jobs again, but not being legal Lanterns made it nearly impossible for them to return to space, as non-magical Astronauts were replaced by androids for efficiency. Jun Lee grew up with loving parents, sometimes they could act cold and harsh to him because of their frustrations with their financial situation, but they tried their best to be sweet to him. They told him made-up stories about how the pair were Astronauts that visited and stepped foot on other planets, meeting aliens and such, and helping other spacemen build their spaceships. To motivate Jun through school, his father told him how he helped save the world by repairing the Dyson Sphere, which was a lie that Jun believed. They told him that regular Astronauts that explored space with their magical powers were glorified in the movies, and that real credit should go to those who built and maintained their equipment, which influenced Jun to believe his parents were heroes. Jun became fascinated with their profession, he wanted to engineer equipment that Astronauts would use, and so they taught him the skills he needed. He slowly learned to create and operate some space equipment, and wanted to make his own spacesuit when he was older, much like the pair his parents owned. Jun Lee was a unique case. Typically, Inner Stars aren't present until years after the child is conceived, as they are still forming. This is why children don't have visible stars in the night sky, because their stars are still in the "nebula" stage. A student practising Cosmology has their Inner Star developed to the Protostar stage, allowing them to access their Binary to channel and manipulate magic. However, Jun's Inner Star developed earlier than usual, and he entered the Protostar stage at age 11. He started displaying magical signs early, which was a rare and scary occurrence in his world. The other students in his school started to fear him, the boy with yellow eyes, and his parents noticed this too. They contacted a Lantern specialist, who informed them Jun Lee had developed his star too early, and that he must be admitted to a special course in Cosmology. Jun was scared the whole time, not knowing why everyone was so worried, he believed something was wrong with him, that he was a freak. Soon enough, Jun was moved out his school and placed in a new special school for children with early Protostars. It wasn't a large class, and so the government paid for it. There Jun Lee learnt the art of Cosmology, before he even understood what it was. Since the course was free and his parents couldn't afford anything else, he could only choose one magical branch to specialise in. He chose Brilliancy because of his admiration of the Dyson Sphere which involved harnessing solar energy. At this new school, Jun never had the chance to know anyone's names. Everyone was preoccupied with their studies because of the pressure they received, but Jun didn't understand the pressure. He took his time learning Brilliancy, and focused on developing his mechanical skills outside of class. He had a dream he was living in, that everyone in his class were the glorified and boring Lanterns his parents spoke of, and he was going to become a great engineer instead, while also learning Cosmology to become even greater. This motivated him to pass the course, becoming a registered Lantern at the age of 15, in contrast to the average age of 21. Throughout his course, he stopped believing he was a freak but more a gifted individual, because now he could become a Lantern Astronaut which he desperately wanted to be. Unfortunately, Jun's parents were not so proud of their son. They didn't want him joining the Lantern Society company alongside Solstice, because they were bitter that they lost their jobs. They convinced him to stay home and persue his hobbies of engineering, and get a regular job on Earth when he comes of age. Jun was upset with this, but listened to his "heroes" regardless. He cultivated his skills until he was considered a prodigy, as he had great mechanical intellect and Lantern level Brilliancy at age 15. Despite what his parents instructed, he continued to practice Cosmology behind their backs, especially within his dreams where he imagined he was an Astronaut repairing a damaged Dyson Sphere to save Earth. Eventually, Jun built his own spacesuit, after deconstructing his parents' old unused ones and using the parts on his own. He implemented features on the suit that supported his Brilliancy, adding several components to connect the spacesuit to his Binary link. Most of the materials he used he salvaged from scrapped prototype suits he "saved" from Lantern Society warehouses, until his suit was complete. Jun used this suit, and ran away from home, taking it out for tests with a childish grin on his face. He kept using it, and never wanted to return home, only wanting to fly away forever in it. Though, this was when the Convergence happened, and Jun was transported to another universe, similar to his, but a long way from home... On Prime Earth, Jun felt alone and terrified. He regretted leaving home, and didn't stop crying for the first couple days. This universe contained a Sun that was harmful to him, and the whole wolrd seemed hostile. After several weeks, Jun realised he was in another universe, a concept not unheard of in his world. He used his spacesuit and magic, albeit keeping them to himself, to perform odd jobs for people he didn't necessarily know. He was constantly manipulated by older people to do their bidding, as he blindly listened, though he would never do something as illegal and immoral as murder. Being a relatively smart boy, it didn't take long before Jun Lee adjusted, and was earning enough money on the side (including money from regular summer jobs) to live a steady live as a nomad, not staying in the same place for too long. He was always afraid someone would steal his beloved spacesuit, something he would never tolerate...}} Personality Jun Lee can be considered as an immature, childish and naïve boy. He's hardly tied to reality, always daydreaming and believing his dreams could always come true. He believes he has a special purpose, as if life was one big adventure story and he was the protagonist. It's a dysfunctional belief which often lands him in the centre of manipulation by smarter and older people. Despite his friendly, playful behaviour, he's hardly trusting of strangers, always thinking someone is trying to steal his spacesuit. Though when someone shows interest in his equipment, he can't help but get excited and smile with glee. Despite his lack of wit, common sense or independency, he's a very intelligent person at heart, as evidence from his self-made machinery (though this may result from futuristic materials being more simplistic), and has shown great discipline in his studies of Brilliancy. Jun's biggest inspirations were his parents and Solstice. He looked up to his parents as unappreciated heroes before he realised they were holding him back, but he has and still does look up to Solstice as the Starman, an admirable celestial figure to all children of his universe. Powers, Equipment and Abilities Powers *''Cosmology:'' The natural magic which exists within the fundamental laws of the universe. It involves manipulating key powers and forces that bind reality together, mostly associated with space and the cosmos. Cosmology can be learnt by humans because inside every human exists an Inner Star, and this star is connected to a real physical star visible in the night sky called the Apparent Star. Every human has a unique Apparent Star connected to their Inner Star, which dies when they do. Not every star in space is an Apparent Star, and Apparent Stars die a lot quicker than regular non-magical stars, but have supernatural properties. The metaphysical connection between the Inner/Soul Star and the Apparent Star is called the Binary, which refers to an individual link and the entire magical presence as a whole. The Binary channels energy from the Apparent Star into the Inner Star, and this esoteric energy allows for the user to manipulate aspects of reality. The stronger and more developed the Apparent Star, the greater energy output in the Inner Star. Cosmology allows for great variety in abilities as each Apparent Star is unique as well as every Inner Star, and each can be molded to suit the user, granting them unique abilities, aesthetics and powers. There are four stages the Apparent and Inner Stars go through, and this determines the Cosmology presence in the individual. Stage one is the Nebula stage, which means the Apparent Star hasn't formed yet and isn't visible in the night sky. These individuals have a weak Binary link, and almost no magical presence; they are usually in this stage from birth to age 17. Next comes the Protostar stage, in which the Apparent Star is new but has energy and is visible in the sky, and the Inner Star displays potential for magic. These people are students who first displayed magic and would then go on to train. The third stage is the Supergiant stage, where the Apparent Star is powerful and so is the Inner Star. People in this stage are usually fully fledged Lanterns, but it's possible for an adult to reach this stage without knowing Cosmology. This stage usually stays until death, but the fourth stage is a possibility for exceptionally powerful Lanterns. The final stage is called the Supernova stage, and only very influential and powerful Lanterns reach this stage before death. Lanterns in this stage are called Novas, and they usually have politically important roles in society. Jun Lee is currently in the Supergiant stage, having just left the Protostar stage very early on in his youth. **'Brilliancy:' One of the two most common or "mainstream" magic branches of Cosmology, alongside Incandescence. With this, Jun can manipulate visible light, being able to alter its intensity, shape and colour. He must first absorb visible light from sources as he cannot create it out of thin air, and while his Inner Star allows for the generation of pure magical light, he cannot tap into this "magical reserve" without causing serious backlashes on his physical body. He can't absorb ambient light, only from direct sources such as lightbulbs. Jun is especially trained in this art, and it gives him a multitude of abilities. Considering Brilliancy is closely linked to Incandescence, the two branches sometimes merge in the effects of their abilities. ***Flares: Jun tosses a glowing grenade of sparkling light that detonates after several seconds. The orb emits an explosion of powerful scintillating light and sparks that blast away the nearest targets and sometimes blinds viewers with a strong flash. ***Parallax: Jun directs and bends light out of his way, removing him from the vision of viewers. In turn, he is temporarily made blind and powerless, but he can end the state with a surprise attack. ***Lasers: Jun can fire concentrated light beams at varying degrees of intensity. They are usually yellow as all his light tends to be, and can burn through human flesh in seconds. He can fire large lasers from the palms of his hands, which are his regular lasers, imprecise and have regular intensity, and are shot in quick bursts. He can fire thinner, longer, more precise and intenser lasers from his finger tips, such as when shaping his hand like a gun, though this requires him to focus in combat. His thinner light rays are capable of cutting through most objects with a clean, controlled cut. If his hands are bound, he can shoot intense, thin light rays from his eye pupils, which are even stronger but impair his vision as he shoots them. ***Burst Beams: Jun charges his fist with light energy and punches, either an obstruction or the air, which activates a powerful blast of coruscating green light. It can either be an explosive punch or he fires a strong green laser beam from his fist, both of which are strong enough to smash through concrete. This attack comes with physical consequences if used consecutively, which could lead to unstable reactions. ***Blink: Jun can convert his mass into streaks of light, allowing him to quickly and temporarily dash in one direction. He cannot move at light speed, as this is impossible for a living organism, but it can take him in any direction faster than most people can react. This essentially allows him to "blink" around places, but one blink dashes him several metres distance at one time. Abilities *'Creative:' Jun has spent a lot of his days just daydreaming, he's a visionary at heart and an optimist in mind. If this leads him to further disappointment, it still gives him a great imagination. He can use his creative mind in situations to allow him to problem-solve in fast, sometimes impractical ways. It also helps well in Cosmology, which encourages and rewards a vivid imagination. Equipment *'The Lightyear Suit:' A space suit belonging to Jun. It was blended together from multiple different space suit parts and designs, including both his parents' suits and ones he found scrapped and dumped in an old Lantern Society warehouse. Because the basic materials the suit was built out of was designed to withstand the scorching temperatures of the surface of the Sun, the space suit protects the wearer from extreme heat and fire, as well as the cold temperatures of space. The suit is also pretty durable, able to tank average gunfire with minimal damage, but anything stronger would punch a hole through the shell. The suit supplies several hours worth of oxygen, allowing for Jun to survive underwater, underground and in deep space for long periods of time, and avoid poisonous gas attacks. The suit has several modules built in, including an Anti-gravity Clock, a clock-like device inside the suit that rotates and removes the force of gravity in and around the suit. It allows for long leaps that can scale buildings in a single bound or grants pseudo-flight by dashing through the air as if attached to a wingsuit. The suit also has a home-made Binary Component within it, which means a device magically connected to a Lantern's Binary link. Binary Components are linked to the Lantern's Inner Star, and are channeled energy by the Lantern willingly, which means the more Binary Components one has, the weaker their Inner Star becomes. A Lantern relying too heavily on Components will have weak Cosmology powers. The Binary Component within the Lightyear Suit is linked to Jun's Soul Star, and it converts the entire suit into light and transports it straight to the sky, then directs itself towards Jun if he calls it to him. The suit in this form travels at 99% the speed of light, as no physical thing can travel at light speed, especially organic material, thus this light is considered "impure light". It is used as an anti-theft device or a way of storing the suit and then summoning it, but it cannot reach this state with a user inside without accidentally killing them. The suit also has several targeting systems that lock onto vehicles and machines, but so far not people. It can also be used in conjunction with Brilliancy, and can store excess light energy that Jun absorbs. The suit stands at 6'4", but anyone can enter it as the suit adjusts itself so shorter people can stand inside and be raised up to 6'4" tall, so even children like Jun would appear to be an adult inside the suit. Weaknesses *'Binary Damage:' Upon crossing over from Tertie-5 to Prime Earth, Jun was taken so far away from his Apparent Star that his Binary link was damaged, but not severed. At this point in time, it has little effect on his energy output as he was still young and inexperienced before crossing over so his energy output was low to begin with, but it caused other severe problems. Jun can't absorb light energy from the Sun, as the amount of ultraviolet light would be hard to filter out when draining energy. Doing so anyway would result in severe sunburns all over his body. He is used to this because back on his Earth, the Sun in the sky was artificial because the Earth had traveled away from the real Sun, so he found it easy to adapt. He can only absorb light energy from sources of light, so the more he absorbs at night the darker the area would become. He has learnt to use this to his advantage by removing the ability to see from his enemy by completely ridding the area of light. *'Naivety:' Jun Lee is still only 15 years old, and is from a world much more benevolent than Prime. Thus, he is usually not aware when people are manipulating him and he unintentionally makes his stay with people who use him a lot, leading to him getting the shorter end of the stick in deals and bargains. He is frequently manipulated by people even less intelligent than him because of his optimistic attitude, because he doesn't see strangers as having malicious intent most of the time, but this doesn't usually affect his attitude in battle.